


始于欢愉

by lovesnivy_raincatlife



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 可是剧团上下还有谁不知道他们发生了什么呢, 可是贴着墙壁就会直接传出去声音了, 好般配俩大长腿, 我想团长房间隔音应该蛮好的, 故意的吧绝对的（？
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesnivy_raincatlife/pseuds/lovesnivy_raincatlife
Summary: 格林团长很中意他带回剧团的空洞骑士。而骑士也未曾辜负他的期望。





	始于欢愉

**Author's Note:**

> 我喜欢幻想玩小把戏的团长！就很色！
> 
> 在标签里皮一下就很开心(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)

  格林剧团最里的房间是团长的私室，平日总是亮着猩红的光。今天的火光却有些摇曳，暗色的影子夹杂在里面，显得有些暧昧。

  格林团长的身型即使说不上高大，也比寻常的虫儿们高了许多，斗篷裹着的躯体稍显纤细，却藏不住舞动时爆发性的残忍与灵活。以格林高挑的身材来说，他面对多数虫时总是俯视着他们的。  
  但最近多了个例外。而且是格林亲自把它带回来的。那个例外正在他的房里，在他的面前，贴在他的身躯上。  
  这个曾被冠以纯粹之名，骑士之责，却最终独自留在远离王国的地表之上的，唔，沃姆给它起了什么名，空洞骑士，正在格林的私室里，从面具下流出的黑色虚空和格林的火缠卷在一起。  
  骑士平时总是弯曲着身子，不知是经年的封印影响了它的生理，还是它生性如此地偏好更小的体型。即使它特意弯着腰，格林仍然需要仰视它的洁白面具。高大的骑士完全盖住了火光，这让格林和他背靠着的墙壁一角陷在暗影里。斗篷上柔软的绒毛抵消了背后冰凉坚硬的质感。格林的手虽然握在骑士的腰间，却不使力，只是让自己向后靠着。  
  骑士没有格林那样的余裕，以至于它那只抱着格林的腿的手几乎僵直在那里。火热的视线聚焦在骑士空洞的眼窝，这让它觉得自己毫无表情的面具将被烧穿。不久前的骑士还是个只会压抑情感的家伙，这让它一时难以适应这道视线代表的热情，和身下紧紧缠绕住虚空的躯体。骑士慌忙想把这份笨拙归罪于难以掌控的平衡感——单脚着地的格林显然要依靠骑士的身体，但他却恶劣地把重心压在背后的墙壁，这让骑士必须很小心地操控它仅有的一只手和额外伸出的肢体。  
  格林恼火于骑士光顾着心里纠结，完全没发觉他的小把戏。格林早就踮起了落地的那只脚，毫不掩饰地邀请骑士将他抱得更高更用力些。他并非讨厌和骑士的身高落差，只是这夜间加演的淫靡夜曲推进得太慢——不怪那位骑士，它显然没有多少经验。磨合总是要耗费许多时日，格林只好担起主动引导的职责。  
  骑士小心翼翼保持的平衡动摇了，臂弯和肩膀突然被施力，剧团的面具在眼前猛地放大许多。格林整个扑到了它的身上。好在骑士的身型够稳当，格林团长身为舞者又相当轻盈，骑士不过微微晃了一下便稳住了脚跟。一只不安分的手顺着它细长的脖颈来回摩挲，弄得骑士的身体和心里都很痒很痒。  
  但骑士还是很紧绷，这显得它的抽动缺乏激情。格林只得收起挑逗的姿态，转而轻拍骑士的背，就像安抚一只紧张的幼崽。待到骑士的反应稍显放松，格林这才把头贴过去，耳语示意着开始。  
  格林突然松手的举动惊到了骑士，它赶忙调整重心，不让格林从身上落下，可抱着腿的手被占用着，它只得将身子整个向后一仰，好让格林坐稳在怀抱里。  
  中记了。格林发出的惊颤声在房间里回荡。唔，沉默的骑士这才想起稳住格林身体的主要功臣不是它的手而是那架在他身体里的肢体。拜格林所赐，那玩意儿现在也肿胀不已，没谁受得了一记火热的猛扑吞噬。  
  骑士少许放开了些，在格林的甬道里寻求温暖。格林的火极具感染力，骑士只觉得欲望烧断了心弦，一开始倔强的节制被烧得一干二净。格林挂在它的肩膀上，这让骑士看不到表情，只是听着空气里的黏腻音节，它也能猜测到一二分。  
  情深火热之中，骑士感到一份温热在舔它的脖颈，它想这是火焰赏赐的嘉奖。心头突然涌起一阵热流，骑士将臂弯松开了些，让格林的背重新靠回墙上。格林挑着眉看它，也不责怪为什么。他自觉引导得足够，该让骑士自行发挥了。  
  只见洁白的骑士小心翼翼地凑近，蹭他的脸颊和脖颈，不熟练地模仿格林刚才的举止。只是它没有唇舌，面具传递出冰凉的触感。不似躯体那么烫。  
  他们做得火热。骑士是一个绝佳的学徒，自它放宽了心起，不过数个来回，便能很好地回应抱在它身上的格林。虚空并不留下种子，火焰也不需要额外的基因，因他们的交合而相融的似乎只有逐渐接近的体温。格林额外的动作少了许多，享受着把主动权交给对方的闲暇。  
  双方的耐力都出奇地好，格林让骑士把他放下时，只是稍稍舒展了下双腿，便如同什么也没做一般，还伸手揽住了骑士的臂弯，眼神带笑地揉它的关节——他看见骑士有些不适应地弯曲自己的胳臂。格林没有亲眼见过空洞骑士久经封印后依然勇猛的战姿，但他不难想象那样的场面——不然它后来也不会出现在他的剧团里。  
  骑士既然是格林带回来的，格林自然对它会负责到底。格林打量着被他拽到床上一起睡的骑士，它睡着了，就和它醒着时一样安静。  
  是额外铺一张床，还是省掉这些功夫？格林险些笑出了声。以后相处的日子长了去了，有的是时间让他慢慢考量。


End file.
